did that really happen
by wispwillow
Summary: Nathaniel is a night elf, keeps to himself, only likes the company of his pet Aries. until he meets a beautiful troll not only confusing but life changing...and give him memories he shouldnt have rated M for sex and violence
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel caressed his bow as he eyed the army of spore bat circling the glowing mushroom caps. The night elf narrowed his eyes, crouched down and sucked in a breath of air ready to command his pet Aries to attack. BOOM! Before he could even realize what happened half the spore bat were dead. He could hear the growl from his cat…he ran his hand through the black spotted white hair encouraging to settle him down. Nathaniel bit his lower lip and stared into the blue glowing eyes of his companion.

He looked back at the scene of stolen kills, the whole army had died, and he grit his teeth in anger. His eyes searched for the killer responsible for stealing his kills. He hoped it would be horde. He jumped from his hiding place to get a better look.

"Shit you scared me"

His heart jumped and he quickly turned his head. His hair flew in his face and blocked his vision. He brushed the lock of bluish white hair out of his face and, half expecting another male, he was surprised to see a beautiful young troll standing in front him. All he could do was stand there and stare; he was obviously confused as hell. 1, he could understand what she was saying, 2, she was stunningly beautiful and 3, he didn't have the urge to attack, especially since she was flagged.

The troll stared back obviously enjoying his moment of frustration. It was quiet and the troll seemed to be getting annoyed at the silence. Aries could sense her anticipation and growled lowed in his throat.

His growl snapped Nathaniel out of his daze and the night elf finally spoke.

"you took my kills."

The troll laughed at him and Aries' muscles tensed. Nathaniel look at his animal "settle it Aries."

The troll put away her dagger and smiled "why don't you ask what you really want to ask" she said as she reached to loot her kills.

He look at her with confusion. "what?"

She sighed in frustration, "fine I will just ask and answer for you" she said quickly

"Why can I understand you troll?" she said in a deep mocking voice

"well because I can speak your language that's why." She smiled in amusement

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile back. He decided to play along with her.

"okay troll why did you steal my kills?"

"because I wanted to fuck with you and piss off your cat that's why" he said in a mockingly girly voice.

She stopped smiling. "okay I didn't know these had your name on it, and sorry for pissing off your cat. By the way you have terrible people skills and not all horde are bad people."

Her anger set off an alarm in Aries and he tensed up and growled at her warning her to back off. She looked at the cat sighed. Nathaniel felt terrible. He stared at the troll in front of him, her skin was a creamy blue, her hair was dark red half in a Mohawk with dreads covering her breasts, her tusks her small and looked like two tiny jewels on her bottom lip.

Nathaniel sighed, "Okay this is most likely going to be the weirdest moment in my life, but look I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking to people, let alone anyone horde."

"obviously"

Nathaniel tensed up "look I'm trying to apologize okay!"

"alright" she smiled in amusement.

"so- "

"just stop" she said almost laughing "don't apologize, it's okay. Lets just start over…deal?"

He smiled "deal"


	2. Chapter 2

This story will get confusing i had ideas that might be cool so tell me what you think.

Nathaniel sighed, Okay this is most likely going to be the weirdest moment in my life, but look I m sorry. I m not used to talking to people, let alone anyone horde.

obviously

Nathaniel tensed up look I m trying to apologize okay!

alright she smiled in amusement.

so-

just stop she said almost laughing don t apologize, it s okay. Lets just start over deal?

He smiled deal _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"can you fly?" Nathaniel asked

"yes"

"well mount up"

Nathaniel mounted onto his netherdrake and the troll onto her blue wind rider. They settled ontop of a mushroomcap. Theres was a bit of silence and they both felt awkward and didnt know what to say. not really understanding what they were doing either.

"Whats your name?" nathaniel asked.

"Storm" She said.

He was a bit startled. Storm? A strange name for a troll.

"Judging by the look on your face your most likeley wondering why my name is storm."

"Im sorry i-"

"its okay i dont mind"

She rubbed her head "my parents, they named me after the mood that mother nature was in when i was brought into the world. They said i fit my name perfectly because i had always been a handful..."

"Where are they"

"When i was little, thhey had abandoned me."

"why?"

Nathaniel felt a little uneasyness from her.

"you dont have to tell me"

"its okay," Storm look a breath. "when i was little, before i could even hold a weapon, i became friends with a night elf named Illidan. my parents ignored it, said i would grow out of it. years passed, i got too close, i begged them not to kill him, they did some vo-do instead and erased his memory and gave him a new name...i.." she sniffed tears were gathered in her eyes.

"Storm, did you hear the name they gave him?"

"If i knew dont you think i would be with him?" she said with a bit of anger.

"im sorry, i just wanted to help you."

"Ever since i been so drawn to night elfs, even girls. they changed his appearence, and even his class."

Nathaniel sighed, it was getting dark and he was tired. "i could set up camp if you want, you could stay."

Storm smiled "okay"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Storm was fast asleep, Nathaniel couldnt sleep, he knew he was extreamly tired, but something about her, just didnt settle right, he felt so...right...around her and yet it was so wrong. she started to shiver...he wrapped his cloak around her. He had felt so empty all the time, like..like...nathaniel fell asleep right then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

His dreams that night were confusing. He was little, he never remembered his childhood, or his parents. He knew it was him though he felt it, so strong. But was being called something different, "Illidan". His playmate, a troll, was hugging him, no holding on for dear life, "they want you out..to forget..me. us" Nathaniel looked at his friend in terror, "no!" his dream was foggy and he could barley see anything...he could make out the sight of the adult trolls holding him down saying something, and his friend crying being pulled away Nathaniel screamed "I WONT FORGET YOU MY LOVE, YOUR A FLOWER THE SUN THE MOON THE CALM SURFACE OF THE OCEAN, NEVER A STORM ONLY THE storm in my..."

Nathaniel woke up by someone shaking him...he realized he wasnt breathing. He took a deep breath. The memories flashed infront of his eyes.  
Storm stared at him, her eyes full of tears, "...I heard what yo-"  
Nathaniel gazed at her, his eyes full of tears and pressed a finger to her lips "Forever the storm in my heart."  
He pulled her to his lips and kissed her solfty, tears streaming from both of their eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

I will be using his actually name now.

Nathaniel woke up by someone shaking him...he realized he wasnt breathing. He took a deep breath. The memories flashed infront of his eyes.  
Storm stared at him, her eyes full of tears, "...I heard what yo-"  
Nathaniel gazed at her, his eyes full of tears and pressed a finger to her lips "Forever the storm in my heart."  
He pulled her to his lips and kissed her solfty, tears streaming from both of their eyes.

Storm pulled away " Your back, but, how?"

Illidan looked at her "a dream...told me some...memories flashed...i understand now..."

Storm looked confused "your brother, he freed the spelled i thought, he imprisoned you.."

"he did?"  
Illidan was confused. Storm touched his hand and a huge flash of memories came lightning speed. *freed spell...helping brother, Arthas tells Illidan about Skull...HE CONSUMED IT! a picture of Storm tearing up looking down at a rogues face mask"oh my love"...HE MUST BE STOPPED...imprisoned..."

he let go of her, the veins in his arms were huge "ahhh!" his vision got blurry "NO! Illidan!" he passed out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Banished! Brother how dare you!"

"How dare I! You are the one who has be trayed not only me but our family and people!"

a deep wicked laugh belowed in his throat..."imprisonment will only cause chaos little brother."

"little brother? we are twins, and you were born 2 minutes before me."

"which makes me older"

"and should make you the wiser one too, and i should be the one in that cage, I should be the one childish enough to think that consuming that DAMMED skull would make me look better, i should be in your position, not you!"

"so be it..." illidan said quietly

"huh?"

Illidan started mumbling something to himself CRASH!  
He was surrounded by debris "NO! brother, please this is wrong, you cant do this."

"no your wrong, i can, no one believes i have a heart...no thinks i care...no one thinks i give a damn. its you who dont"

"I dont give a damn? who the hell gave you your memory?"

"Who says i wanted it, it was a mistake, all it brings is pain."

"Your right, all it brings is destruction to your heart"

Illidan became quiet, "no" he took his brother by the neck and picked him up "your wrong" still quiet, tears starting to fill his eyes.

Malfurion searched his mind, ignoring his brothers anger, he didnt panic because his grip wasnt tight, his was only a warning and he could hear the unsteadyness in his voice...that meant one thing, "the only weather you can enjoy..." Illidan losened his grip and looked at his brother unable to breathe

"the only weather i could ever love"

Malfurion smiled sadly "the only weather that could distract you from battle..." he lifted Illidans shirt.

Illidan felt weak, but his brother was the only one who he could feel that way infront of. Tears streamed from his eyes.

Malfurion put a hand on his shoulder "The only weather that keeps you asleep untill the sun shines, the only weather that gives you strength to live.."

"barely"

"your still here arent you? isnt that why you live? i see you smile everytime the winds pick up, i know you hope for the strength before battle, and somehow, i dont know how, but it happens, every single time, its...fate."

Illidan snapped a look at his brother "awww dont get mushy on me...your supposed to keep me straight man."

"yeah well, this storm consumes your soul...and is the only thing that keeps you calm."

"i guess"

"No dont give me that, if its an i guess, than your in big trouble and ill lock you up again.."

"huh?"

"shut up dont let me change my mind, she consumes your soul."

"y-yes she consumes my heart and soul, my movement, my mind."

"this anger, it bubbles inside you, and it wont calm unless you are near-"

"they might have done to her what they did to me.."

"only one way to find out Illidan..."

"these, shackles, they are powered by magic, magic i dont own anymore."

Malfurion pulled out a key but hesitated."Illidan, i have to be sure..."

"Malfurion, my love for the storm gives you freedom of pulling pranks on me during my rest, gives me strength before battle..."

"your love also put you in chains, and almost killed you" he looked at the scar again

"my love kept me breathing, gave me will to live and not give up" Illidan looked at Malfurion with eyes that almost pleaded

"i want to meet her."

Illidan laughed "you'll be the first" he sighed in relief.

Malfurion unlocked the shackles and Illidan huhgged his brother "thank-you"

"okay thats enough, go get her before i change my mind"

*door crashes open and walks in Maiev*

"Malfurion! What are you-"

"look its okay just let him go, he will be fine."

"are you mad!? He's a demon!"

Illidan look at himself in the mirror, he sighed *im a monster* "Malfurion im not going.." he sat down in a corner

"good, " Maiev said

"no you will go, the weather is perfect"

Illidan looked outside and the clouds were dark, his eyes almost teared up, he couldnt look like that infront of Maiev.  
"no. not like this"

"you can!"

"Malfurion no hes demonic scum! leave it be!"

"Maiev i can handle this wait outside for me..."

Illidan broke into tears as soon as Maiev left "i cant go, Maiev is right, im scum, im a demon, the weather is perfect, and laways will be, but i will never be again, i am a monster and always will be...theres no more reason to live..."

"Illidan you WILL go catch that storm"

"I lived for her, i will die for her..."

"She will love you no matter what"

"its not that im worried about..."

"what is it illidan"

"i cant hurt her...she may consume me, but there is no hiding i am demon...i am angry, and i dont think..."

Malfurion laughed "no you dont"

"shut up, what if i hurt her."

"you wont..."Maiev said out of no where

"I told you to go outside!"

"i am sorry but i couldnt hellp but listen, and theres a way"

"Maiev no"

Illidan pushed his brother "shut up, how?"

"reversing the spell with this poition" she held it in her hand

"how will Illidan find her?"

"Malfurion you said this was fate, if thats true, then he will."

"okay and if he does how in the hell will he know?"

"Malfurion, my brother, i will know.."

"how..."

Illidan took the poition and opend it "Malfurion, you could only understand if a storm took over your heart" and he drank it

Illidan became Nathaniel again, but was passed out and Maeiv threw him into a portal.

"Maeiv, why does he do this?"

"you should listen to him more, you'd understand if a storm sonsumed your heart."

"But hes so wreckless"

"what do you expect, he lets the storm carry him." 


	4. Chapter 4

Illidan became Nathaniel again, but was passed out and Maeiv threw him into a portal.

"Maeiv, why does he do this?"

"you should listen to him more, you'd understand if a storm sonsumed your heart."

"But hes so wreckless"

"what do you expect, he lets the storm carry him."

Illidan jumped awake..."he let me go..."

"i know...i was listening..you talk in your sleep darling"

"what did you hear.."

"everything, your voice, your brothers, and Maiev's...so he wants to see me?"

"yes, but i dont know how long ago this was..." illidan sat up "ow!" he had a huge head ache "Aries!" He looked over and aries was beside his like a gaurdian angel.  
"Aries, i dont know if this going to wear off...i dont know if..." his voice got shaky "i dont want you to hate me" Aries nuzzled his arm *i wont, i know who you are*  
"and you kept this from me?"  
*i was forbidden to tell you*  
"why"  
*they said the storm would carry you and not your feet but your heart would carry you on the right path*  
"who said that?"  
*i dont know, someone who looked like you*  
"my brother, when did you see him"  
*dreams*  
"you listen to your dreams"  
*no, not until i saw you listen to yours"  
"oh"  
*i trust you*  
trust...he hadnt heard that in a while *you raised me from a cub master*  
"im sorry, i took you from your mother."  
*i am too, untill i felt your heart*  
"what do you mean?"  
*i felt something in your heart*  
"what did you feel?"  
*just something different, something calm, but unsettling*  
"hmph..wouldnt that scare you?"  
*what*  
"the unsettled part"  
*no*  
"it would me if i were you, since you knew who i was"  
*no, because it was an unsettlement like when someone searches for something*  
"hmm?"  
*like how your eyes search through the rain looking for something, an unsettlment because you have no idea what your looking for, but your body calms, and is at ease, but thats only when it storms*  
Illidans heart skipped, he looked at storm and remember he was neglecting her.  
"im sorry.."

"no keep talking im working on my leatherworking, and im enjoying the storm" Storm smiled

*like now...its storming*  
"i know"  
*and your calm*  
"aries"  
*yes*  
"what if i can't stay this way, what if i have no choice to be rogue..."  
*i wont let anyone tame me*  
"you cant control that aries"  
*ill hide*  
"what if your found"  
*your subborn*  
"Aries answer the question...you will be found, tamed and you must obey, i wont be angry but we cant speak to one another, worst of all, what if they are horde, or allience that hates me...i cant even pet you."  
*most of the allience hates you*  
Illidan sighed and put his head in his hands Aries climbed into his lap, "your not a cub anymore Aries"  
*i want to cherish it, and if i am tamed again i will sneak away sometimes and go see you*  
"you cant do that you have to stay with them"  
*Then just let the storm carry us*  
Illidan jolted "did my brother say that?"  
*you talk in your sleep*  
"oh" he laughed.  
Aries fell asleep and started purring.

"He's attached to you..." storm said quietly

"i had him since he was a cub."

"See, you have a heart, big enough to love."

Illidan smiled "yeah, i thought i could love only one thing."

"i could could name a more than two"

Illidan was surprised, he could only think of two, which were Storm and Aries, the two most important things.

"what?"

"Me.." "thats a given storm."  
"Aries."  
"yes"  
"the weather"  
Illidan was speachless he never really thought about it but he realized, the storms are what kept him breathing.  
"your brother...and i think deep down, yourself."

"me? are you kidding"

"illidan would you change anything about you right now?"

"yes, this demon inside me."

"Illidan, without that demon, you would not know nathaniel, you would not love Aries, you WOULD NOT be here talking to me, and you deffinatley would not be alive."

Illidan looked at her "your right..."

Storm smiled. She looked at aries with so many emotions, envy, saddness and jealousy only because she wish to be there...Her breath got heavy abd she shook her head way from her thoughts...*curse getting mature and the increased hormones...how dare they invade my thoughts...ugh but how dare they not invade his...* She wanted to kiss him, leap for him and capture his lips but she knew that would only make her need for him stronger and she only just waited for him to give that little hint that would let her release the raging hormones inside of her.

*master*  
The sound startled Illidan he didnt know Aries was awake, he looked over his shoulder at storm who was fast asleep He sighed. "whats wrong"  
*i had a dream*  
"okay..would you like to tell me"  
*yes*  
"okay"  
*A visit from Zikaine...he said he is keeping track of you and there is no danger. You have 7 days to yourself to catch up with storm. Then the 8th day you must return home. With Storm, your brother wants to meet her*  
"alright no problem, why dont you sleep some more"  
*theres more, i asked about you returning to your demonic form*  
Illidan felt a huge uneasiness within him "yes..."  
*anything stress will return your form*  
"well thats easy"  
*including things that will over work you...* Aries voice was a little akward and unstable "okay no problem"  
*master, OVER WORK*  
"aries, i said no problem"  
Aries growled a bit *must i spell it out*  
"what are you trying to say"  
*make your heart beat fast, something you never done*  
"my heart beats fast when im with Storm"  
*THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN*  
"spit it the fuck out aries"  
*sex*  
Illidan froze, he felt a bulge in his pants forming Aries jumped *Master warn me next time*  
"sorry i couldnt help it, i just, never thought about it, do you think she has?"  
*i dont know but if Zikaine had to mention it. It's a deffinate that she has thought about it. i mean you were kids when she saw you last, you both matured and she has hormones releasing every which way. and so do you obviously from the bump in your pants*  
Illidan laughed "great, now that its mention...it will be tough to stop thinking about it, or not do it,"  
*please refrain, i cant lose you*  
"i know" Illidan played with Aries' paw "can i atleast touch her?"  
*i dont know, but Zikaine said you'll know iff your about to change, you will be able to feel it, and you can stop it by stopping whatever set it off*  
"okay" Illidan sighed *are you calm now*  
"what? "  
*can i lay back in your lap*  
"hmph..yeah" 


End file.
